


It can't be

by PeachyPinkSeokjin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: :>, He's me, M/M, That's it, Trevor in the attic, Trevor x Trevor, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPinkSeokjin/pseuds/PeachyPinkSeokjin
Summary: Trevor misses his Trevor. Trevor left for work. Trevor misses Trevor.





	It can't be

**Author's Note:**

> Send help

Trevor Smoot POV

* * *

 

"Trevor you can't leave!" I screamed

 

"I have to leave for work, Trevor." Trevor hugged me for like the fifth time in a minute.

 

"I'll miss you too much."

 

"Wipe your tears, I know I'm good looking but you can always worship Tide for the time being!"

Then with that, Trevor walked out the door. I, on the other hand, I screamed. It was always hard watching Trevor leave for work. I know he has to go and stuff but I still want to cuddle him.

 

"I'll worship Tide. I guess." I dragged while walking to the attic.

I should tell you about me and Trevor (like you care). We meet during all Trevor worshiping of Tide. We started talking to each other more and more, then we started dating. I don't remember that, I guess I was drunk. We're married to this day. I don't remember the wedding either. Is that bad? Probably, don't tell Trevor.

 

"Trevor of the attic! May I come in to worship our Lord, TIDE!?" With that, the door opened with a slam. I walked up the stairs to the little- Big spot of tide pods, pictures of other Trevors, pictures of Nicolas Cage and other items. The main picture was of Tide herself. (All the stuff you use/put for worship??)

 

 

After hours on hours of worshiping, Trevor finally came home. I screamed. For short.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ? Thanks


End file.
